Lead Me into the Light
by eddiebell69
Summary: It's the year 3047, and despite all the technological advances in the Realta Galaxy, Isbel's home planet is still pretty much in the dark. When Edi arrives to her commune out of the blue, not only does he disrupt her people's way of life, but he also invokes unfamiliar feelings in Isbel's heart, changing her life forever. Winning entry in the Twilight Science-Fantasy Contest.
1. Yearning

This story was my entry for the** Twilight Science-Fantasy Contest **which won _**Judges' Vote Second Place**_, _**Public Vote Third Place**_, and **_Best Supporting Characters _**award.

Yeah, I still can't believe it! Before you read it, though, please allow me to tell you a little bit regarding this story's origins!

Besides writing it as an entry for the contest, it was also inspired by **Katy Perry's "E.T." **song and music video. (minus Kanye West, of course. I covered my ears and eyes when he sang. Js.) So, yeah, that's how I came up with my story's title and plot. However, when I began plotting it, the story was nothing compared to its final draft-not that that's necessarily a bad thing, though. Overall, this was a personal accomplishment since I never imagined that I could pull off writing a Sci-Fi story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did whilst writing it!

* * *

**Chapter One – Yearning**

* * *

**Location: Selenia**

**Year: 3047**

* * *

Isabel attached the leash to her Siberian Husky's collar and headed into the woods encircling her commune. Demetrius and Thiago, both guards assigned to keep watch at its entrance, observed her until she got lost between the trees that filled the forest.

At a small clearing, Isbel and Rococo steered right, heading in the direction of the pathway which lead to Isbel's favorite weeping willow tree by the Astrea River. The omnipresent moon illuminated their route as Rococo took slow steps, never faltering as they advanced toward their familiar destination.

During their trek, Isbel's mind was void of all thought; she simply took in her surroundings, noting the difference of the fallen leaves that showcased a day's passing. There was nothing more important in this moment than the peace and quiet by herself—her personal reprieve.

Throughout the day, she was constantly surrounded by people, whether by her family or the people that tended to them, so walking Rococo was the perfect excuse to escape. To be clear, they weren't always hovering around her, yet Isbel felt smothered nonetheless. It was an unexplainable and ever-present sensation that she felt in her chest.

Sighing, once having reached her refuge, Isbel sat by the tree's trunk as Rococo lay on the ground next to her. Leaning against the tree, she looked up at the sky, appraising the stars that illuminated it. It was such a beautiful sight, and yet, she had grown tired of it.

_I wish I could see the sun,_ she yearned for the millionth time. _I wish I could see a different horizon._

Nobody knew of these desires for she had not spoken about them, afraid that people would call her crazy. As it were, people criticized her greatly for her withdrawn personality. It was to be expected, though, given her family's status and everyone's overall gregarious charisma. At times, this made her feel as if she were excluded—feeling isolated amongst them—and soon things would get worse.

In a week, she would be marrying her father's best friend's son, Yakob, and that pained her greatly. She wanted no part in it, but she didn't have a choice since it had been arranged by their fathers. This union was supposed to strengthen alliances between her family and Yakob's, or so everyone said, yet she couldn't see how. Vili—Yakob's father—was also a household chief, so what more could he gain from her marrying his son?

Their matrimony seemed futile to Isbel, and just the thought of spending the rest of her life with him made her cry.

Isbel closed her eyes tightly, attempting to rid her mind of the images of Yakob kissing her. As she did so, a deep sob erupted from her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks incessantly now. Alarmed, Rococo whined and pawed at her leg.

Opening her eyes, Isbel sniffled and pet her dog. "It's okay, boy," she told him. "I'm okay."

Rococo cocked his head, gazing intently at her as if to convey that he understood what was happening—what Isbel was feeling. He moved closer to her and laid his head on her lap as he always did when he wanted her to scratch him. Isbel sighed, leaning her head back to gaze at the lunar power tower that stood in the distance while she rubbed Rococo's light brown coat.

"I don't know what I would do without you, Rocco," she told her dog. "But it's a good thing that Yakob said I could take you with me, so I don't have to worry about that." Sighing once again, she looked down and pet Rococo's head. "I don't think I could leave you even if he said you had to stay at my father's house. _That would kill me_."

_I'd say that there would be no wedding if I couldn't have you_, Isbel thought. "Ha! If it were only as simple as that, I would have done anything for him to dislike you already."

Oh, and had Isbel tried everything to stop her ridiculous wedding. Unfortunately, it seemed that it was her fate to be unhappily married to a man whom she didn't love, living in a place where she felt misunderstood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is just the first chapter, but I'll be posting the rest of the story throughout the day. I hope that you give it a chance and continue to read it. (: **


	2. Heartache

**Chapter Two – Heartache**

* * *

When Isbel returned to her commune, her mother and sister were outside of her home by their courtyard, waiting for her.

"Isbel," her mother said. "Why did you take so long? I was getting worried about you."

"Rocco ran away from me and I had a hard time catching him." Isbel shrugged as she looked down, avoiding eye contact with them. She knew that if Rena and Lia—her mother and sister respectively—gazed directly at her, they'd notice that she'd been crying, which was the real reason for her delay.

Rena grimaced, looking at Rococo with disdain. "You need to get rid of that dog, Isbel. He's nothing but trouble, and I know that Yakob says he has no problem with you taking him to your new home, but he's lying. He wants a wife, _not a dog_."

"Mother, please," Lia said in a warning tone. "Don't overwhelm Isbel with petty things."

"I'm just being honest," Rena said. "Apparently, I know Yakob better than you, Isbel."

Isbel contained her desire to roll her eyes at her mother, but just barely. Instead, she smiled minutely, nodding at them. "I'll discuss it with Yakob tomorrow when he comes with his family for breakfast. Now, if there's nothing else to discuss, I would like to retire to my room if that's alright?"

Rena nodded. "Yes, that would be all, Isbel. Have a good night."

Isbel walked over to her mother and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight, Mother," she said before doing the same with Lia, and then headed to her room.

Rena and Lia stood by, watching silently as Isbel walked away. When she was finally out of sight, Rena looked to Lia, and said, "Go see what is wrong with your sister, please. I know something is bothering her, so go find out what it is."

"Yes, Mother." Lia immediately went in search of Isbel, apprehensive of what she might find since she'd noticed Isbel's eagerness to be alone.

Meanwhile, Isbel stood by her mirror, focusing on the menial task of undoing her braid in an attempt to keep her sorrow at bay. After all, there was no point in dwelling on the inevitable and crying wouldn't fix anything.

As she finished, Lia reached Isbel's room and knocked softly, waiting for her sister to answer the door. Once Isbel did so, Lia observed her, noting that she didn't seem to be crying but wasn't smiling, either.

"Is something the matter?" Isbel asked her.

"I'm not sure," Lia replied honestly. "You tell me."

Isbel averted her gaze, shaking her head. "Everything is alright."

Lia chuckled wistfully. "You can fool Mother—" _or at least try to_, she mentally added "—but you can't fool me, so tell me what's wrong. Please?"

Sighing, Isbel finally relented. "Come in," she told Lia, opening the door wider to allow her entrance.

Lia looked around her sister's pristine bedroom until her gaze fell upon her bed. "How about I comb your hair like I used to when we were small, _levanita_?"

A rueful smile appeared on Isbel's face as she nodded. Lia then took a seat on Isbel's bed and leaned against its headboard, patting the space on her right. Following her sister's lead, Isbel lay there, resting her head on Lia's lap.

Lia remained silent as she threaded her fingers into Isbel's hair in a gentle manner, waiting patiently for Isbel to speak up when she was finally ready. This had been a routine of theirs when things were simpler in their lives, and now with them living in separate houses, they seldom had time to indulge in these little pleasures.

After about five minutes, Isbel finally spoke up, stunning Lia with her next words. "Do you ever feel alone?" Isbel asked her. "Do you ever feel as if something is missing from your life?"

Lia shook her head even though Isbel couldn't see her. "No," she sighed. "Why? _Do you?_"

"Sometimes," Isbel confessed. "Although, I always feel as if I were suffocating—as if my heart were too heavy—and I can't rid myself of that sensation."

Worried, Lia looked down at her sister. "Why haven't you told me about it before?"

Isbel shrugged. "I hadn't felt the need to do so, but with the wedding coming up, I feel it much stronger."

"That's understandable," Lia told her. "Every bride-to-be feels nervous."

"But what if it wasn't nerves? What if…" Isbel paused, exhaling softly before she whispered, "_What if it's dread?_"

"What exactly are you dreading?" Lia asked, warily. "I can't help you if I don't know."

It took Isbel a couple of minutes to reply, but she finally did. "I don't want to marry someone I don't love," she admitted.

That's what Lia was afraid to hear, knowing there was nothing that could be done about the situation. "I wish I could tell you that you don't have to, but you know it's not a choice for us to make."

"How could you not have wanted to marry Metterio?" Isbel asked. "You both seem so in love."

"Yet you know that it wasn't that way when it happened," Lia told her. "Just like you, my husband was chosen by our father, and so will Aliz's when she becomes of age."

Isbel scoffed. "Aliz will be marrying Kasper—the prodigious 'son' our father didn't have—whom she's in love with, so that will hardly be any sacrifice for her."

"Don't be so ungrateful, Isbel," Lia chided. "You know that our father only wants the best for you. Besides, I thought you liked Yakob."

"I like Yakob enough to be civil with him, but not to spend the rest of my life by his side."

"You'll have to find a way to will it so," Lia sighed. "Otherwise you'll be truly unhappy."

_More so than I already am?_ Isbel thought.

After that, both of them remained silent until Isbel fell asleep. Trying not to disturb her, Lia arose from her bed carefully. When she finally exited Isbel's room and reunited with her mother, Lia lied about her sister's affliction.

"Wedding jitters," Lia told Rena. "You know how Isbel is."

It was of no use to tell the truth. Nothing good would come out of it anyway.

* * *

**Rena is a heartless wench! C'mon, I know you were thinking it! ;)**

**And wait till you read the rest of the chapters... I won't spoil it for you, but just so you know, she's gonna be in future chapters. lol (: **

**Thank you for reading! **


	3. Reminiscing

**Chapter Three – Reminiscing**

* * *

The following morning, Isbel arose at her usual hour and began preparing for the tedious day ahead. She took a quick shower and towel-dried her hair, untangling it before braiding it in its usual fishtail design. Once done, she pulled a long, white linen dress over her wool leggings, and wrapped a knitted shawl that matched her black boots.

Deciding she was ready, Isbel headed to the courtyard where breakfast would be served. Yet, when she finally joined her family, her mother gave her a disapproving look.

"Isbel," Rena said, "why aren't you dressed more appropriately?"

Isbel, conscious that she was mildly underdressed in comparison to her family and their companions, feigned unawareness. "Is there something wrong with my clothes, Mother?" she asked.

Rena sighed and shook her head. "I just thought that since Yakob is here, you'd want to look nicer."

"There is no point in trying to impress him," Isbel quipped. "Yakob is stuck with me either way."

Rena was momentarily stunned. Never before had her daughter spoken to her in that tone, nor had Isbel challenged her. Without giving her a chance to react, Isbel stepped away quickly.

Isbel headed over to the table where her father and Yakob's family sat, greeting them upon her arrival. She shook the hand of Yakob's parents, Vili and Suellen, and then did the same with Milly, Lia, and Ceth—Yakob's siblings. Her father was next, but she gave him a hug instead.

Karel smiled at his daughter, happy to see her joining them. "My _levanita_," he said. "You look even more beautiful than yesterday."

Blushing, Isbel grinned at him, shaking her head. "Father, you are so silly… _and a terrible liar_."

Both chuckled as Yakob approached, smiling at Isbel. He grabbed her hand, giving her a peck on her cheek. "Your father isn't silly, Isbel," Yakob told her. "He's just being honest."

Uncomfortable with the sudden attention everyone was giving her, Isbel's grin diminished. "Thank you," she mumbled.

Rena and Aliz joined them then, taking a seat in their respective places. As household chiefs, Vili and Karel sat at the ends of table, flanked by their families on their right, except for Yakob, who sat next to Isbel. Tanja and Katina, her family's attendants, promptly served them breakfast. Their meal went as usual; both Vili and Karel discussed the commune's needs while everyone else followed along, occasionally adding their comments to the conversation.

Afterward, Isbel asked Yakob if they could speak privately. "Sure," he said, following her to a nearby greenhouse.

They walked in absolute silence, each lost in their own thoughts. While Isbel wondered how she was going to start her conversation, Yakob knew what she wanted to discuss with him—it wasn't their first time going through this.

Isbel turned to face him, taking a deep breath to gain some courage. Just when she was going to speak, Yakob did.

"You want to postpone the wedding, right?"

Isbel blanched. "How did you know?" she asked.

Yakob pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you don't want this wedding, Isbel. I'm almost sure this isn't a secret, but you can't keep doing this forever."

Venomous, Isbel asked, "Who knows?"

"It doesn't matter who knows, Isbel," he replied. "I just can't fathom why you want to prolong something that is unavoidable."

"Do you love me, Yakob?"

"Do _you_ love _me_?"

"It's not the same thing," Isbel argued.

"_Isn't it_?" Yakob retorted. "Because the way I see it, you can't ask me to love you when you can't reciprocate the same for me."

This was definitely not how Isbel imagined things going. Suddenly feeling cornered, Isbel blurted the first thing that came to mind: "I'll tell everyone that you and Tanja are seeing each other behind my back."

Yakob was shocked. "_How did you know about that_?"

"It doesn't matter," Isbel told him, "but if you really want to know, I'll tell you: I saw you sneaking into her bedroom one night."

"You can't tell my father," Yakob pleaded. "We'll postpone the wedding for as long as you want, but _please_ don't tell him."

Isbel understood his panic, knowing that it was highly frowned upon to get involved with the family's attendants seeing as they were considered the lowest rank in Selenia. As she realized how cunning her threat had been, Isbel felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, Isbel." Yakob shrugged. "I understand."

Shaking her head, she stepped forward and grabbed Yakob's hand.

"We used to be great friends, Yakob," she said, glumly. "What happened to us?"

Yakob threaded his fingers through hers and tightened their grip. "We grew up, _levanita_," he whispered, sighing. "But it's mostly that we grew apart."

That much was true. While Yakob has been in training to take over his father's role for the past few years, Isbel has been learning how to keep her future home. These were roles they'd been destined to play since they were young, but it wasn't until they had finished their studies that things changed. Expectations became a weight on their shoulders that was too much to bear, eventually ruining their friendship.

"What can we do to go back? To be the friends we once were?" Isbel asked.

"We need to put our animosity behind us—to move past it so that our marriage can work," Yakob reasoned.

Isbel nodded, releasing his hand. "I think you're right."

Grinning, Yakob pulled her into his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Of course I'm right," he chuckled.

"_Of course_," Isbel mirrored. "You're always right. How could I have forgotten that?"

"So," Yakob said in an exhale, "how long do you want to hold off the wedding this time?"

_This time._

Hearing those words broke Isbel's heart a bit. She knew that doing this was somewhat painful for everyone involved, and this was the third instance it happened.

_It'll be the last, _she promised herself. _I'll find a way to make it work just as Lia said._

"I'll leave that up to you," Isbel told him.

"Okay," Yakob agreed. "You'll have a month, but after that, we're finally doing this."

As Isbel acceded, she remembered something all of a sudden. "Just one more thing," she said.

"What is it?" Yakob asked warily.

"Rocco is staying with us when we move into our new home."

Yakob chortled, finding that funny. "_That's it_?" At Isbel's nod, he continued. "I've already agreed, Isbel. You know I care for him as if he were my own."

"Thank you," Isbel whispered.

"I'll do anything to keep you happy, Isbel," Yakob promised, "I'm going to try my best to be the best husband possible."

But trying wouldn't be enough—Isbel knew that. Yet, she would make an effort to make him happy as well. She owed him that much.

* * *

**Poor Isbel! And don't you just wanna hug Yakob? No? Oh, well, more Yakob for me, then, ;) **

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Discovery

**Chapter Four – Discovery**

* * *

Isbel's parents didn't take the news about their wedding postponement well. While Karel was sympathetic, given the circumstances, Rena was not. She knew that Isbel was to blame for it, and while she was conscious of the sacrifice that her daughter would be making, she couldn't bear the embarrassment that Isbel's hesitance brought upon their family. She made sure to remind Isbel of that during any opportunity she had until Karel put a stop to it.

"Just let her be, Rena," he warned. "You're going to make her even more nervous and apprehensive about it than she already is."

Rena had no other option than to acquiesce to his request, so she changed tactics. Isbel was given more freedom, and because of it, she was allowed to go to their resource center daily since it had been her favorite place to read and study when she was a child.

Isbel would now lose herself there, reading for hours before heading back to her family, regardless of the fact that she had her own book collection at home. For the past three days, she'd pick out a book and return it before leaving, but tonight, she was taking a novel home with her to read it by the weeping willow tree.

As she got ready to take Rococo on his evening walk, she placed the book in a small, wool messenger-bag, and exited her room. Heading to the courtyard, she grabbed his leash and went in search of him. Sensing her close, Rococo got on his feet, wagging his tail.

Isbel grinned as soon as she saw him. "Hey, Rocco," she said. "Are you ready to go?" Isbel snapped her fingers in front of him—his indication that they were leaving—and headed toward the commune's entrance. Once there, she greeted Demetrius and Thiago at their post, walking past them and the walls that protected their land.

Following their regular routine, Isbel and Rococo walked to the small clearing that would lead them to their final destination. When they got there, Isbel stopped short, because there, in the middle of the clearing was an unknown transport. As she looked from afar, she contemplated retreating, but curiosity got the best of her. Isbel stepped forward carefully, gathering every bit of information she could as she looked at the scene in front of her.

Rococo followed Isbel as she rounded the entity, sniffing the ground where it apparently crashed. Its exterior was silver and had cerulean blue trim which delineated a couple of vents that ran along the top. They led to a cockpit that was surrounded by black shattered windows, and at the back, two large wings were separated by three turbine engines which she recognized from vehicles that the inhabitants of her commune drove.

Cautiously, Isbel ran her hand over the mechanism's rear, tracing a series of numbers that were engraved on each side of the engines. As her gaze moved up, she noticed that the word "Volterra" was also engraved on one of the vents, and right next to it, there was a Celtic star. She traced the intricate pattern with her index finger while also comparing it to the Celtic triquetra she had tattooed on the nape of her neck.

Isbel wondered if it were also an insignia like hers since the triquetra symbolized Selenia to all its citizens. And then, the question that followed it was inevitable: if it _were_ an insignia, what was Volterra and where was it?

She didn't know of any other communes around Selenia, so this sighting left her with many interrogations. She was sure of this fact since whoever was the owner of the vehicle seemed to be nowhere near, leaving her inquisitiveness highly piqued.

As that realization dawned on her, Isbel began to ponder what she was going to do about her discovery. If she went back and told her father, he'd never allow her to leave the commune.

_No, I won't tell anyone_, she decided.

Isbel immediately walked ahead, snapping her fingers once again in front of Rococo. They walked a few yards toward their weeping willow tree, but stopped once again when they encountered a male who was most likely the owner of the crashed vehicle. He lay on the ground as if he were peacefully sleeping, yet he was probably unconscious from the fall. Isbel rushed to his side to check his pulse, pressing two fingers onto his left wrist while she waited to feel his heartbeat.

At first, she began to panic since she couldn't feel anything, but within a matter of seconds, she realized it was all for nothing. His pulse was faint but present, indicating that he was alive. Rococo sniffed around his head; however, he did not howl or bark, and instead sat while Isbel surveyed the stranger.

In doing so, Isbel took in every detail of his face—from the length of his eyelashes to the way his lips were slightly parted—while the moon shone brightly above them. Isbel traced his features with her gaze, committing them to memory in case she never saw him again. When she noticed his cropped hair, she likened it to an untamed blaze that whirled in every which way, wishing she could run her fingers through it.

What intrigued her the most, though, were his clothes, for they were absolutely different from those that the men in Selenia wore. Surely, they wore leather, but only on their shoes—never on a jacket. And while he also wore leather boots, they reached his knees instead of his ankles. His pants were also of a tighter fit, accentuating his form, and the shirt he wore beneath his jacket had vibrant blue patterns swirling across it.

_Who could this be?_ Isbel mused. _What could he possibly be doing on the outskirts of my commune?_

Never in her life had Isbel been intrigued as much before, and she was determined to find these answers. That's why she turned in the direction of her home to seek Metterio's help. He would be the only person who would support her in this situation.

* * *

**Ooh, who could this strange creature be? I'm pretty sure it's not the Chupacabra! ;)**

**Thank you for reading! ❤️**


	5. Rescue

**Chapter Five – Rescue**

* * *

Isbel had been correct in her assessment. As soon as she'd reached her sister's home and explained the situation to Metterio, he readily agreed to help her.

"I'm going to have to ask my father for his assistance, though," he told her. "My brother will most likely come as well—to inspect the vehicle you found."

"That's what I imagined you'd do, actually," Isbel confessed.

Metterio chuckled mirthfully. "Don't you mean that it's what you figured would happen?"

Isbel blushed as she nodded. "I didn't exactly plan for it, but that was my wish."

That was a partial lie since she knew that Lyle—Metterio's father—was a household chief and physician, and if he wanted, he could order the guards to lend him a troop jeep. That way, he'd be able to go examine the outsider and bring him back to their commune if needed.

Metterio suspected as much, especially since everyone was aware of his father's investigatory nature. Therefore, once Lyle was aware of the situation, he'd want to go the clearing immediately. No one would be able to stop him then—not even Karel.

As Metterio observed Isbel carefully, he realized that those had been her true motives to seek him. What he didn't understand was why this matter was so important to Isbel, so he asked her.

Isbel shrugged. "It's fairly simple, Metterio: curiosity."

Metterio didn't ask her anything else, conscious that Isbel wouldn't elaborate further.

"Alright," he said. "We'll leave Rocco here and head over to my father's home."

"Okay," Isbel agreed.

After taking Rococo out to his courtyard, Metterio drove Isbel to Lyle's house. Once there, Lyle listened intently as Isbel relayed the story of her discovery to him.

"We'll definitely need to go take a look," Lyle said, staring meaningfully at Metterio before turning back to Isbel. "Kasper will be joining us, Isbel, so I think it would be best if you stayed behind."

"That's not an option," Isbel told Lyle. "I know that you don't need me to find this foreigner, but I would like to go. _Please_."

At Lyle's reluctance, Metterio stepped in. "What's the damage in her going, Father? She was already there, and whatever happens from this point on, she'll be aware of it."

"You're correct," Lyle sighed, relenting. "Let's go get your brother so that we can leave."

* * *

Five minutes later, Isbel and company were on their way to the clearing where the unknown vehicle lay. They were all atop the troop jeep that Lyle asked Demetrius to lend them without giving them any kind of explanation as to why. The guards didn't ask for any, though, given that it was a direct order from him.

When they arrived at the scene, Lyle was in awe. "How is it that Demetrius and Thiago didn't see this happen?" he asked.

Metterio scoffed. "_Really, Father_? Those two are the worst guards we've had so far. Selenia could be burning down and they wouldn't notice."

"_Or, _a spacecraft could crash just outside of our commune and they wouldn't notice," Kasper said pointedly.

"What's a spacecraft?" Isbel asked.

Lyle subtly gave Kasper a warning look. "It's a means of transportation, Isbel, although we're not entirely sure that _this_ is a spacecraft."

"That's correct," Kasper agreed. "But why don't we focus on the outsider that crashed it?"

Lyle nodded. "We'll return tomorrow morning to inspect it."

After that, he walked over to the male, carefully examining him as the rest watched nearby.

"He's alive," Lyle confirmed, looking up to his eldest son. "Metterio, help me get him into the back of the troop jeep, please."

Metterio walked over, helping Lyle to lift the foreigner attentively before placing him on a stretcher that was part of the jeep's equipment. From there, they headed to the infirmary where he'd be under observation until he awoke.

When they arrived, Lyle ordered Kasper to drive Bella home.

"But what about Rocco?" she asked.

"You can pick up him tomorrow," Lyle told her. "But tonight, don't speak to anyone about what happened—not yet. Simply tell your father to head here because there has been an emergency."

Isbel nodded, thanking him for all his help before she parted. Her drive home with Kasper was quiet; however, when she almost reached her destination, nerves began to settle in the pit of her stomach.

What had started out as a risky venture was about to become something else entirely.

She could feel it in the form of an added heaviness in her heart.

* * *

**I don't know about y'all, but I'm really liking Metterio. Js.**

**Thank you for reading! ;) **


	6. Introductions

**Chapter Six – Introductions**

* * *

Ten hours had passed since the foreigner had been taken to the infirmary, and he had yet to awaken. Lyle was still in charge of his medical aid, and despite having assured Isbel that his patient would be all right, she asked to visit him. Karel granted her permission even though he was still upset about what she had done.

He tried to reign in his emotions, but the truth was that he was very upset, although not for the reasons Isbel thought. While he had reprimanded her for sneaking in a foreigner into Selenia, he was more disappointed that she had not gone to him for help. Isbel tried reasoning with him, explaining that she feared he wouldn't have done anything to help the outsider, but he still didn't understand.

As her father, Isbel should have gone to him no matter what, and for that, he couldn't forgive her—at least not yet.

Isbel hoped that with time, her relationship with her father would mend, but for now, she'd try her best not to upset him further. That's why she had been ready to adhere to his decision on whether or not she could go to the infirmary, although she admittedly hadn't expected him to say yes. So, when he did, she took it as a good sign.

Since Lyle told her that she could wait to see if his patient made any progress for as long as Karel permitted, Isbel took a book with her to read while she sat by his side.

Almost two hours passed before the foreigner finally opened his eyes. He did so silently, never alerting Isbel that he was awake as he blinked for a couple of seconds. The first thing he saw was the infirmary's white ceiling, indicating that he was inside a building. Without much movement, he managed to take in his surroundings, realizing that he was in some sort of institution.

It was then that he turned slightly, looking over at Isbel who was to his left.

She was so engrossed in the book she was reading that it took her a couple of seconds to notice he was watching her.

"You're awake," she whispered. "I should go get Lyle."

Isbel immediately put her book down, moving to stand.

"Wait," he said hoarsely. "Give me a minute, please."

Isbel nodded, observing him carefully, while he did exactly the same, taking in her appearance.

The first thing he noticed was that her clothes weren't familiar to him at all. On her feet, she wore what seemed to be some type of weather boots; they were black and almost reached her knees. She also wore grey leggings that matched the knit oversized-sweater which wrapped around her. It was of a blue-grey color, and he only noticed because it matched her eyes.

And that's what stood out the most to him.

Her eyes were very expressive, conveying to him just how nervous she was.

Wringing her hands in her lap, Isbel also bit her lower lip as he absorbed every detail about her. Such as the way her hair fell in waves around her face, framing it, and how it started out black at the roots and faded into silver at the bottom.

What seemed like minutes had only been seconds, and all too soon, they were interrupted.

A tall, blond man stepped into the room, causing her to stand.

"Lyle," she cried, "I was just going to inform you that he awoke, but he asked me to give him a minute."

Lyle smiled warmly at her. "It's alright, Isbel. Don't worry about it." He walked over to the foreigner, and asked him, "Do you have any idea where you are?"

"No."

"What is your name?"

"Edi."

"Alright, Edi, I'm going to check your vitals now," Lyle told him. "After that, you can ask any questions you might have."

Edi nodded, allowing Lyle to proceed.

As he did so, Isbel watched intently, taking in everything that he did.

When he was done, Lyle smiled at Edi.

"Everything seems to be fine despite that you were unconscious for at least ten hours," he said, pausing. "Well, that's how long you've been here, but I don't know how long you had been in the forest before she found you," he said, motioning to Isbel.

"You found me?" Edi asked her.

Isbel nodded while Lyle told Edi how she had sought help.

Edi grinned at Isbel. "Thank you for everything."

Isbel shrugged, blushing profusely. "It was nothing really."

"Either way," Edi said. "I'm still grateful for what you did."

Lyle looked at them in amusement before telling her that she needed to head home. "I wish you could stay longer," he told her, "but those are Karel's orders."

Isbel showed no objection as she stood, gathering her book and messenger bag.

"Will you be back?" Edi asked her, hopeful.

Isbel sighed, gazing down minutely. "Not likely, I'm afraid."

"Oh," Edi sighed, as his face fell.

"Don't look so crestfallen," Lyle told both. "I'm sure you'll be seeing each other again soon."

Isbel left after that while Edi looked longingly after her.

This caused Lyle to worry, knowing that their apparent infatuation would create conflicts within the commune, but he tried not to dwell on that. There were far more pressing matters at the moment.

Lyle exhaled, taking a stool to sit next to Edi's bed. "Listen," he began, "I need to ask you some questions, and I expect you to answer them truthfully."

Edi nodded.

"Where are you from?"

"Volterra, Sir."

"And how did you find Selenia?"

Edi frowned. "_Selenia_? Is this another planet?"

"It is," Lyle confirmed.

"I didn't know that it even existed, to be honest. It's not included in the Realta Galaxy, which is where I'm from," Edi informed him.

"Okay, so if you didn't know where we were, how _did_ you get here?"

Edi exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It was all an accident, actually." _A _really_ stupid accident_, he added mentally. "I had just gotten into an argument with one of my superiors because he wouldn't let me conduct my spacecraft at a faster speed to see how far I could go."

"And then what happened?" Lyle pressed.

"_I_ _defied him_." Edi chuckled. "And apparently, I could travel further, but I had to crash my ship in order to find out."

Lyle mulled his words over. "Well, you'll discuss those details with my son later, but two other men will be here shortly to—"

"Who are they?" Edi said, cutting Lyle off.

"They're household chiefs like me, and they'll be asking you the same questions I just have," Lyle explained, exhaling. "Listen, I feel the need to warn you about what will most likely happen—to prepare you in some way."

"Okay, go on," Edward prodded.

"They're not happy about your presence here, so it's going to be unpleasant. Also, they'll almost certainly ask you the same questions I just did, and even though I believe you're saying the truth, they won't."

"_They think I'm a threat?_"

"That is correct."

"Why?"

"Because you're an outsider, Edi, and we don't know anything about you," Lyle explained.

Edi was incredulous, yet at the same time, he could understand why they felt that way. It was to be expected.

"So, what are you _really_ saying?"

"You'll need to be careful, because regardless of whether or not they want you here, they have no other option. There isn't a way for you to leave."

"My spacecraft is useless, isn't it?" Edi lamented.

Lyle nodded. "It is, but that's not what I meant."

At that moment, Edi understood the menacing warning in Lyle's unspoken words. His life was not his own anymore.

* * *

**Anyone wanna hug Lyle for risking everything just to save Edi? Yeah? Well too bad! Y'all didn't get in line when I was offering hugs for Yakob, so I was first in line and I'm hogging all the hugs! ;)**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Home

**Chapter Seven – Home**

* * *

Things happened just as Lyle had informed Edi that they would. Both Karel and Vili were very curt with him—_especially_ Vili—interrogating him about his motives for being in Selenia. Edi told them the same thing that he'd told Lyle, and although they accepted his explanation, they didn't believe it. They also informed Edi that Kasper had inspected his spacecraft, but that nothing could be done to it. Everything inside it had been broken, including his transmitter, so there was no way to communicate with his home planet since they didn't have the technology to repair it.

Vili and Karel also told him that he would be allowed to stay in Selenia, but that he would need to help out in the commune just like everyone else. It was then that Lyle offered Edi a place to stay in his home, given that, for some inexplicable reason, he had warmed up to Edi—maybe just as much as Isbel had.

Truth be told, that instinctual positiveness that Isbel had shown for Edi had been responsible for it. Lyle also felt it in his heart that Edi had good intentions, so he followed its lead, giving him the benefit of the doubt. He also suggested that Edi work as a guard, which Vili immediately consented, knowing that Edi would be under constant vigilance while working with the other guards.

When Edi was released from the infirmary the next morning, he finally saw Selenia for the first time, and it was nothing like Volterra.

The landscape in front of him reminded him of a desert at night—beautiful yet isolated.

It was as if he had stepped into a scene of the many paintings that he had seen in his homeland. The stars in the dark-and-violet sky shone brightly, illuminating all of the land. Very few homes were scattered across it between large boulders that covered its vastness. While the houses were simple, they looked modern, giving him a sense as if he'd travelled back in time to a land that had yet to be developed.

"Why is it dark outside?" Edi asked Lyle.

"Selenia doesn't orbit around the sun; therefore, we have no sunlight," Lyle explained. "That's probably also why you didn't know that we existed."

Edi was pensive after that, remaining silent while they made the trek to Lyle's home where his wife Ismae and Kasper were waiting for him.

As soon as he saw them, Edi realized that they were nothing as he had imagined them to be.

Well, that was an exaggeration since he'd gathered that they'd be as hospitable as Lyle was, but they actually seemed even more welcoming if that were possible.

Ismae appeared to be middle-aged, with honey brown hair that reached her shoulders and matched her radiant eyes. Looking at Kasper, Edi realized that he resembled both of his parents greatly. His facial features were similar to Ismae's, while his spiked blond hair was definitely inherited from his father. What set him apart from them, though, were the black-rimmed glasses he wore, which made him look very intellectual.

Ismae wore a smile as she approached him, hugging him while she greeted him. "Welcome to our home, Edi."

"Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here," Edi told her, stepping back from her embrace.

Ismae shook her head. "It really is no problem at all."

"My mother is right," Kasper added as he shook hands with Edi. "It is our pleasure to have you here, so we truly hope that you can make yourself at home."

Edi nodded. "I'm sure that with time it will be that way.

"That would be splendid," Lyle told him, smiling as he led Edi to their home.

While they walked, Edi absorbed its features, gazing at it admiringly. It was very large, set in the middle of a large parcel, and made out of concrete and withering steel. Above its entire length, there was a steel canopy with what could only be lunar panels since there wasn't any sunlight.

"Do you use lunar power as your source of energy?" Edi asked no one in particular.

Unsurprisingly, Kasper was the one to answer. "That is correct," he said. "We have developed an underground lunar energy system for every home and building in Selenia."

Becoming curious, Edi asked, "But how can you do that without a utility grid?"

"We have a lunar power tower for that," Lyle explained. "It's on the outskirts of the commune—a few miles from the Astrea River—so you haven't seen it yet."

"Very impressive," Edi mused as they proceeded inside and Kasper explained everything about the appliances and features their home had.

Edi smiled as a realization came to his mind: he would definitely feel at home in Selenia. Lyle and his family would make sure of it.

The only thing he wondered now was when he'd see Isbel again.

* * *

**_Oh, when _will_ Edi see Isbel again?_ Hopefully soon! ;)**

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. Purchases

**Chapter Eight – Purchases**

* * *

The next few days passed by in a blur while Edi learned all about Selenia. Kasper had taken him on a tour of the land so that he could get acquainted with it before he began to work. The first thing they'd done was to get Edi new clothes since his old ones had been too ostentatious, and although everyone in the commune wore black attire, neutral colors predominated in their garments and accessories as well.

While doing so, Edi learned that all their clothing was made from wool and cotton since the weather was always chilly, and that those materials were produced in the commune. There were small shops that only interchanged the fabrics after they were manufactured, while others also confectioned garments there. Their designs were pretty basic, and as he came across more citizens of Selenia, he realized that only the ones that had a higher rank wore designs that were more elaborate.

Kasper got him a couple of pants and shirts that were made from wool as well as a few linen shirts. Afterward, they went to the only shoe shop in the commune to get Edi some new boots.

"What's wrong with my boots?" Edi asked, raising his brow.

"They look like my girl's boots," Kasper told him. "And I mean no offense when I say this, but, they look better on Aliz."

That earned Kasper a wholehearted laugh from Edi, marking the first memory they'd create together.

From there, they drove around the commune while Kasper showed Edi the large greenhouses where they cultivated all of their produce and grains. He explained how they used full-spectrum lights to emulate the sunlight they lacked—also powered by lunar energy—and that they were tended by workers daily. The water they used there, as well as in the entire commune, was supplied from the Astrea River and processed by their custom water treatment plant.

Kasper also told him about the couple of farms they owned where they raised cattle, goats and sheep, as well as pigs and chickens. Then, he explained that they didn't have a formal type of government, but that the three main household chiefs managed different areas of the commune and kept it in order. No money was handled; therefore, everyone worked to make sure they had enough sustenance, creating an uncomplicated system and lifestyle for everybody.

Overall, Selenia had a much better quality of life than Edi had in Volterra, but there was one thing that still bothered him: there was no telecommunication of any form. Conscious that Selenites could build an underground energy system, Edi knew they were capable of developing telecommunications as well. He didn't ask Kasper or Lyle about it, though, aware that it would be considered prying, and the last thing he wanted was to become a nuisance.

Edi did ask about Isbel, but Kasper simply told him, "If I were you, I would keep my distance. She's to be married to Yakob—_Vili's son_—and you_ do not_ want to upset that family."

What Kasper didn't know, though, was that Edi was a rebel at heart, so his words fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Alix and Edi have similar boots! lol (: Also, _how awesome are Kasper and Edi together?!_**

**_Sigh_. I love them so much.**

**Thank you for reading. See you later, alligators! ;) **


	9. Reading

**Chapter Nine – Reading**

* * *

Meanwhile, things at Isbel's house were practically still the same. Well, with the exception that she couldn't leave the commune anymore. While this saddened her greatly, she was also happy that they hadn't revoked her right to visit the resource center. Surprisingly, it was during one of her trips there that she encountered Edi again.

Isbel was highly engrossed reading a book when Edi spotted her. It had been almost instantaneous, as if she had called to him mentally. He walked over to the table where she sat, aware that he was interrupting her, yet too eager to care.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

Isbel looked up from her book to find verdant eyes staring intently at her. As she realized who he was, a blush crept up her neck all the way to the crown of her head. Isbel immediately lowered her gaze, shaking her head as she moved her messenger bag from the table to her lap.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she told him. "Please, take a seat."

Edi sat in a chair across from her, thanking her as he did so. "I never imagined I would find you here," he told her.

"Neither did I." Isbel grinned. "So, how have you been?"

"Very good," Edi told her. "Lyle and his family have been treating me well, and I just started working at the guard post with Metterio, so I can't complain."

"I bet you have plenty of fun with Metterio," Isbel said wistfully.

Edi nodded. "Yes, he's always coming up with something to entertain us and make sure we don't fall asleep at night."

As soon as he said that, Edi thought about the constant nightfall and the questions he had about it.

"Isbel, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied apprehensively.

"How do you get used to the darkness? How do you function without being able to look up at the sky and know what time it is?"

Isbel's expression fell as she looked down. This was the one thing she hoped he'd never ask her, because it would break her heart to answer him.

Smiling ruefully, she said, "Most people don't crave something that they haven't had in their lives, Edi, so they become accustomed to it—just like people have gotten used to darkness in Selenia. And although a little sunlight would be perfect for others, we have watches to tell time, so we don't precisely need it."

Edi immediately recognized her sullen tone. "I'm sorry if I've offended you with my question, Isbel. That's the last thing I want to do."

Isbel shrugged. "You haven't, and I apologize if I came off standoffish, _but sunlight_? That's a little personal for me."

"You wish to see it," Edi stated, knowing it was a fact.

"I do, but enough about me," she protested. "Tell me more about your planet… Is it called Volterra?"

"Yes, but how did you know that's what it's called?" Edi asked, curious. Because according to Lyle, the only people that knew where he was from were Vili, Karel and himself.

"I saw that name engraved on your vehicle when I found you," Isbel confessed.

Edi sighed. "Yes, Volterra was my home."

Not missing a beat, Isbel asked, "Is the Celtic star your insignia? Because I saw it there as well."

"It is," he confirmed. "Just like you have the triquetra, right?"

Isbel nodded. "It's everywhere, including the lunar power tower."

"Kasper told me that you even have it etched on your skin."

"I do," Isbel chuckled, remembering when it happened. "Mother was so upset with me, especially because my younger sister did it, too, but my father eventually convinced her that it wasn't as bad as it looked."

"How did you decide to do it?"

Shrugging, Isbel replied, "Yakob tattooed it on his arm first, and I thought it looked pretty. He was the one to take us to get it done, actually, so our parents couldn't say much about it since they knew that Vili would become upset."

"Well, apparently, I'm not the only one that fears Vili," Edi commented.

"No, you're not." Isbel grinned. "I'd say you're one of many, but the person that fears him most is Yakob."

Gazing steadily at her, Edi asked abruptly, "Do you really love him?"

Isbel was shocked that he would ask such a question. "_Excuse me_?"

Edi sighed. "I'm sorry, I have stepped out of line again, but I'm simply curious about it."

"Of course I love him; otherwise, I wouldn't be planning to marry him."

Looking down, Edi nodded. "I guess you are correct."

"I am," Isbel snapped, "but can we not talk about this anymore? _Please_?"

Edi grinned, nodding. "Yes, I'd rather you tell me why you're the only girl in Selenia to have silver hair."

"My father says it's because I was blessed by the moon when I was born, and that's why he calls me '_levanita'—_as in little moon—but I really don't know why. I was just born that way."

"Well, either way it makes you look absolutely beautiful—even more so than the moon."

Isbel blushed for what felt like the millionth time, shaking her head. "No more talking about the moon from now on," she teased. "Tell me all about the sun!"

Edi chuckled. "Okay, I can do that."

"Oh, but before you do, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for some books, so that I can read them when I have to work at night."

"So you don't fall asleep?"

Edward nodded. "And now that I know you like to read as much as I do, I think maybe we could meet here every once in a while to discuss the books we're reading."

"I'd like that," Isbel told him. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

**A man that loves to read is a man after my heart! Js.**

**Thank you for reading! ;)**


	10. Revelation

**Chapter Ten – Revelation**

* * *

Time seemed to fly by quickly after what would be Isbel and Edi's first encounter. Many more occurred, and during them, it became apparent to everyone who saw them together that they'd fallen in love. No one really spoke about it, out of respect for Karel, so it seemed that her family didn't know about it. Otherwise, Vili would probably rush Yakob and Isbel's wedding.

At work, Edi got along great with everybody, but especially with Metterio. Having spent more time together, Edi eventually became friends with him and Kasper, feeling almost as if he were their brother. Metterio always found something to tease Edi about, and Kasper was always asking Edi questions about his home planet, so it didn't surprise him at all when he approached him outside Lyle's courtyard.

Kasper pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Edi, you're just the person I was looking for!"

Edi returned his smile. "What can I help you with?"

"I was wondering if you had time to head out with me to the woods? Karel asked me to take a look at your spacecraft—to see if I could help you out with its repair."

"Oh," Edi said, shocked. "I thought that there wasn't anything that could be done anymore."

"Actually, there's one thing that I haven't tried yet, and I wanted to see if it works. I know you're not working tonight, so maybe we could head there now?"

For a brief second, Edi wondered if that was actually true since it had been awhile that he'd landed in Selenia and he hadn't said anything before. Yet, he readily agreed to go with him.

While Kasper drove, they spoke of nothing of importance, and it wasn't until they reached the guard's post that Edi confirmed that something more was happening.

Metterio was the only guard keeping watch, so he allowed them to pass through without any difficulty.

"Kasper, would you mind telling me what is really going on?"

"You're too smart, you know that?" Kasper chuckled. "I'll tell you more once we get there."

When they finally reached the abandoned spacecraft, Kasper and Edi descended their vehicle and walked over to it. Edi observed it, noting that it had been moved from its previous position and that someone had definitely rummaged its contents.

"Someone's been here," he told Kasper. "Someone's been prodding my craft."

Kasper nodded. "That's correct, and it was actually me."

"_What?"_ Edi asked, perplexed. "Why?"

"Karel's orders," Kasper informed him. "And before you ask me if I fixed it, the answer is no. Your observations were very accurate; there is nothing that can be done to repair the damage the impact caused when you crashed."

"Why did you bring me here, then?"

"I needed to talk to you, and there is no way I could say this to you where other people might hear me. If they did, _my life_—and the life of my loved ones—would be in danger."

"I don't understand," Edi told him. "Please explain yourself."

Kasper sighed. "There are things that I will tell you that cannot be discussed with anyone, Edi. I trust you with this information, and your full discretion is expected, but overall, after I share this information, you absolutely cannot do anything with it."

Edi simply nodded, but that didn't appease Kasper. "I need your word, Edi. _Please_."

"Fine," Edi sighed, exasperated. "I promise I won't say or do anything."

Instinctually knowing that Edi wasn't lying, Kasper continued. "When you arrived, Karel and Vili asked me to come and inspect your spacecraft with the sole intention of getting you out of Selenia."

"I knew they want me gone, but I simply can't understand why they're so wary of me."

Kasper raised his brow at him. "_Really, Edi_? You're a foreigner that's lived in a planet with much advanced technology and knowledge, and all this while that you've been here, they've been waiting for you to piece things together and expose them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Edi said.

Kasper chuckled, but there was absolutely nothing funny about the situation. "_Have you seriously not figured out the truth about Selenia_? Have you not realized that it's a colony?"

Edi blanched as his suspicions were confirmed. "I thought about it—yes," he admitted, "but I didn't have enough proof to make such a statement."

"Well, it is," Kasper said. "It has been that way for around a hundred and fifty years or so—at least that's what my father has told me. I have never found out how it was that our people arrived here, but I do know that all evidence of it has been destroyed."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Edi genuinely asked. "Knowing about the possibility of having a better life, and yet not doing anything about it?"

"There are always sacrifices that must be made in life, Edi, and this is mine," Kasper sighed. "Besides, what makes you think that our life would be better if we left Selenia? There is no guarantee about that. In fact, that's the only reason why our ancestors left Eleadora—a planet similar to yours."

Perplexed, Edi asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I've done my research, Edi; I know what life is like in planets like those." Kasper shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "Civilization has done so much damage to its own. The hurt and destruction that the thirst for power has caused is devastating. _And the wars it's caused?_ We've avoided the kind of losses that something like that implies."

Edi understood completely what Kasper was saying, having been witness to such events in his past. "And that's what they're afraid of? Having people find out and trying to overthrow them?"

Kasper smiled wistfully. "Those might be Vili's true fears, but it's not the same when it comes to Karel. No, Karel genuinely wants our people to have a better life—to be completely happy and free of so many complications."

"Why are you telling me this, Kasper?" Edi murmured.

"Edi, I need you to understand the motives behind my actions and why I've done something for you to leave Selenia."

"_You did_?"

"Yes, I connected your transmitter directly to our lunar power tower to send a signal to your space base in Volterra."

"I thought that wasn't possible," Edi said. "I mean, I knew my transmitter could be repaired with the appropriate replacement parts, which were supposed to be unavailable, but I also had the notion that something like that couldn't be achieved."

"That's what I told Karel because I didn't want him to become paranoid, thinking that someone from any other planet could radiolocate our position."

"So, what did you really do?"

"I took the transmitter's oscillator, repaired it, and then attached it to another synthesizer with a larger transistor where I'd previously adapted your undamaged parts. Once that was done, I synchronized it to a program to run a few tests, connecting it directly to the small power generator that I have in my lab."

"Then, what happened?"

Kasper smirked. "Well, my experiment worked, so I linked the transmitter to the power tower to amplify the signal's intensity."

"Aren't you afraid that other space stations may pick it up?"

"Not really," Kasper admitted. "I purposely used an electronic filter to set the frequency range once my radar tracker was able to localize your space station's coordinates. Unfortunately, because I was only able to program your transmitter's frequency with a Pulse-Doppler radar system, I can't tell you when exactly someone will be able to localize it."

"Wow, this is incredible," Edi said, dumbfounded.

Sure, he knew that Kasper was knowledgeable, but he never expected his level of intelligence to be this high. And that confounded him greatly, because he was sure that Kasper could eventually find a way to leave if he wanted to. What was stopping him from doing so? He was sure to find out.

"I have to say something, and I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but, _if you know how to do all these things_? Why haven't you done anything to leave Selenia?"

"I thought I told you before," Jasper said. "I like my life here, and I'm happy—as is my family. If I knew they weren't content with the lifestyle that my ancestors set up for us, I would do everything in my power to get them out of here, but that's not the case. Do you understand?"

"I do, but what I don't understand is how this has anything to do with me."

"You're in love with Isbel, so that makes this your business."

Edi couldn't deny that fact, but it didn't change their situation. "What I feel for her doesn't matter, Kasper. Besides, she's marrying Yakob in a few days."

"Not if you convince her to leave with you."

"_Why would you want her to do that?_" Edi asked incredulously.

"Because she's unhappy in Selenia, Edi, and she'll only become unhappier once her dreadful wedding with Yakob takes place." Kasper sighed. "I'm also truly afraid that if she stays here, she'll do something terrible."

Kasper smiled ruefully before he continued.

"She used to be very sad and lonely before you arrived, but that's all changed. I love her more than as a friend—I love her as a sister, and all I want is her happiness."

Astounded with Kasper's profound words, Edi said, "Alright, I'll do it—I'll try—but I don't know why she'd agree."

"Isbel loves you, Edi, and I'm pretty sure that she'll do everything in her power to be with you." Kasper paused, smiling mischievously. "And, hey, if that doesn't convince her, just tell Isbel that if she goes back with you to Volterra, she'll be able to see the sunlight."

Edi laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Alright," Kasper sighed. "We should head back to the commune, so we don't raise suspicions. I'll explain to you how we'll proceed when the time comes, but I do want you to know something now. If you're both able to leave, you can never come back."

Edi suspected as much, and that was what he feared. He wasn't entirely sure that Isbel would be willing to renounce to everything just for him.

* * *

The following morning, Isbel arose early, eager to get ready for her meeting with Edi at the resource center. She showered and then meticulously picked out her outfit since she wanted to look her best. Isbel chose to wear her blue-grey knitted coat over a black linen halter tunic and matching wool leggings, and just as she was about to put on her boots, Isbel decided to wear her grey wool stockings as well.

Afterward, she braided her hair into a crown around her head, and then headed to have breakfast with her family. Everyone was cordial and abuzz with talk of her impending wedding throughout it, and just when she was about to leave for the resource center, her mother stopped her.

"Isbel, I would prefer that you stay home for the next days. There is still so much to do in preparation for your nuptials, so I can't afford to have you leave."

"Can't I at least go today for the last time?" Isbel practically begged. "I promise I'll stay in afterward."

Rena shook her head, smiling in a condescending manner. "This isn't really up for debate, Isbel. Go to your room and change into something more comfortable, and then come back to the yard so we can discuss with Suellen the seating arrangements."

Heartbroken, Isbel quickly obeyed her mother's demands for fear that she would upset her, causing Rena to do something worse.

* * *

**Were you expecting that revelation from Kasper? Yeah, neither did I, and the funny thing is that Edi and Kasper's conversation was the very first scene that I wrote. **

**It unfolded in my mind while I was mopping one day, and believe it or not, it shocked me. I was still fleshing out the details of the story, and I wasn't sure yet which direction I was going to take since I was freaking out about the Selenite's lifestyle. When Kasper "spoke to me," I listened, and that's how everything else fell into place.**

**Wonderful, huh? ****Just thought I'd share that little detail with you! (:**

**Thank you for reading. **


	11. Goodbye

**Chapter Eleven – Goodbye**

* * *

Edi anxiously awaited the following two days for Isbel to show up at the resource center, so he could share with her what Kasper told him, but she never showed. He became even more restless when Kasper informed him that the space base in Volterra had picked up on his transmitter's signal, and their time was running out.

Isbel's wedding was the next day.

Therefore, Kasper convinced Edi to follow through with their original plan and went in search of Isbel after midnight while everyone was asleep.

Having been instructed by Kasper where Isbel's room was, Edi hid in the shadows as he made his way there.

Inside, Isbel lay wide-awake, thinking about the doom that the following day would bring.

When Edi knocked gently on her window, she startled, but immediately went to see whom it was.

As soon as she realized it was Edi, she unlocked her sliding window and opened it as quietly as possible. "Edi, what are you doing here?"

"I need to speak with you about something urgent."

"This is foolish!" she chastised. "If my father awakes, we'll be in deep trouble."

"Isbel, please, let me in," Edi begged. "There's something important that I need to tell you."

Isbel sighed, nodding as she allowed him entrance before closing the window. Edi walked into her room and then turned to face Isbel who was looking up at him, nervously biting her lip.

Edi exhaled deeply, gathering courage to proceed. "Isbel, listen, I don't have much time, so I'm just going to tell you what is going on." After a beat, he continued. "Kasper has found a way for me to return to Volterra, and I want you to go with me."

Isbel couldn't believe what he was saying. "_But how?_ I thought it wasn't possible."

"I'll explain it to you later," he said exasperated, "but you need to decide whether or not you want to go with me."

Isbel's eyes filled with tears as her heart beat faster. "Why would you want me to go with you?" she asked, hopeful that maybe what she imagined was actually true—that maybe Edi felt the same as she did.

Edi looked down at Isbel, grabbing her hand as he said, "Because I don't want to leave without you. And to be honest, I thought you would jump at the idea as soon as I told you."

Isbel shook her head. "There's nothing more that I want, but I don't want you to take me out of pity."

Edi grabbed her chin with his free hand, tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. "Isbel, I want you to go with me because I love you, not because I pity you."

Isbel's lip trembled. "_You love me_?"

Edi grinned. "Hasn't it been obvious? I like reading books, but not enough to go to the resource center almost daily."

Isbel chuckled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "I figured that much."

"So, you will go with me?"

Isbel nodded. "Yes," she whispered in a thick voice. "And just so you know, I also love you."

A grin spread across Edi's face as it lit up with glee, but it immediately fell flat when he remembered what her departure would imply. "There's one slight complication, though," he told Isbel. "You won't be able to come back to Selenia ever again."

Isbel thought about that for a second, realizing that there really wasn't much to think about. For some odd reason, life had given her an opportunity to have everything she'd wished for.

_She'd have to be mad to turn her back on it._

"That doesn't alter my decision," Isbel declared. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"Thank you," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Isbel smiled against his mouth and kissed him again before he pulled away. As he did so, a sigh escaped from Isbel's chest, making her feel as if she could finally breathe—as if Isbel's heart had finally released all the sorrow that it had previously confined.

"We need to leave now," Edi told her. "Grab a backpack and take everything you want to keep in it."

Isbel looked down at her sleepwear. "I need to change."

"That's fine, but don't take too long," Edi urged.

Everything after that happened quickly, taking them only about ten minutes to gather Isbel's things. When they exited her room, Isbel didn't look back. She followed Edi as he held her hand, guiding her to Kasper's jeep that was waiting in the shadow that a boulder provided.

"Well, I can see that you didn't have to bribe her," Kasper teased.

Isbel smiled shyly as both Edi and Kasper chuckled.

"Are we all ready to go?" Kasper asked.

Isbel briefly thought about Rococo, but she knew that she couldn't go back for him, so she took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, let's go."

They all boarded the car then and headed to the guard's post where Metterio was waiting for them. Kasper rolled down his window as Metterio approached them.

"You need to get going," he told Kasper. "Phelix might be on his way back from the rounds I sent him to do." He looked to Edi in the back seat, and said, "You take care of her, alright? That's my little sister that you're taking with you."

Isbel's face fell at his words. She didn't want to cry, but there was no avoiding it. She reached out and held Metterio's hand. "Take care of Lia for me?"

"You know it." Metterio nodded. "Now, go!"

Kasper sped off, passing through the clearing until he reached the Astrea River where he parked.

Isbel opened her door quickly and ran to Lia and Aliz who were waiting for her with Lyle. Next to him, was Rococo, lying on the floor as Lyle held his leash.

"Did you think you'd get to leave without saying farewell to us?" Aliz asked as she wrapped her sister in a hug. "_And poor Rocco_; were you really going to leave him?"

Isbel shook her head, sniffling as she pulled back and wiped her tears just before being enveloped in Lia's embrace.

"Did Metterio put you up to this?" Isbel asked Lia.

Lia shook her head. "Not really, because even though he told me about their plans, I was the one that convinced him to go through with them."

"Thank you," Isbel sobbed. "For all you've done for me."

"There's no need to thank me," Lia sniffled. "I simply want you to be happy."

Isbel hugged her sister tighter, savoring the last minutes they'd have together. When they finally released each other, Isbel looked to Lyle. "Did all of you know about this?"

Lyle shook his head. "I only found out until this evening, but I couldn't just stand by without helping."

"And I had to bring Rocco," Aliz said cheerfully as she wiped away her tears. "Besides, I wasn't going to let Kasper come all by himself. What if he left with you and Edi?"

Everyone chuckled as Kasper sighed, looking at his watch. "You really do need to head out. You still have a long way to go, and from here on out, you'll have to go by foot."

Edi nodded before he walked over and hugged Kasper. "Thank you for everything."

"On the contrary, Edi; it is I that should thank you," Kasper said as he looked at Isbel. "You better make sure you keep that smile on her face."

"I promise."

"Good."

Kasper handed Edi a large jug of water that he'd kept in the jeep. "Take this just in case."

"Okay." Edward nodded. "So, where do we go from here?"

"You need to walk about four miles along the Astrea River where you'll reach the lunar power tower. Once there, you'll walk eastward until you find an abandoned shack where you'll wait to be picked up. The space crew leader that I spoke to said he should be here by tomorrow morning, but he wasn't entirely sure."

Isbel walked over then, grasping Edi's hand. She had already said goodbye to everyone and was ready with Rococo by her side.

"Are you ready?" Edi asked her.

"I've never been more ready in my life."

Edi tightened his grip on Isbel's hand and then headed to what would now be their future.

While it was true that Isbel was saddened to leave her family behind, she knew that Selenia had never been her home. It was finally time for her to write her own story like the ones that she'd read in so many books.

Isbel was ready to let go of everything and allow Edi to lead her into the light that happiness would provide.

* * *

**Hi! I have quite a few things to say…**

First of all, if you're reading this, thank you for taking the journey with Isbel and Edi to their future destination. There will another chapter after this which is a sort of epilogue/futuretake that will post sometime in the next week. Also, I don't think I've said this before, but I'm really proud of this story.

When I came up with the idea, I was terrified because I never imagined that I could pull off writing a Sci-Fi fic. It wasn't until I spoke to **Karen Ec** about all my doubts—and she reassured me that I could indeed pull it off—that I had the courage to start writing. Overall, I did research for about a month in hopes that I'd do the genre justice, and even then, when I had all the facts I needed to make my story sound realistic, I was skeptical. What was surprising, though, was that the story seemed to write itself as I began putting words together and it developed from there. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that writing this story was a great learning experience.

I'd like to thank **Karen Ec** for listening to my flails and being there whenever I freaked out, which was very often, by the way. Another thank you goes to **BelieveItOrNot** and **aywowww** for making my story better with all their edits, comments and suggestions. Oh, and the poor **Beffers87** pre-read this in middle of the night various times and made me some wonderful manips—both for visual inspiration and for finding out which hair color suited Isbel best… Trust me; she did that. I appreciate their help greatly and will be forever thankful!

Oh, and last but not least! You remember all that research I did? I set up a tumblr where I gathered all the visuals I used for inspiration. Check my profile for the link, por favor! ;) You can see everything from Edi's spacecraft to Rococo's mug!

Once again, thanks for reading. See you soon!


End file.
